Truth or Dare Hosted by Goertler
by harsterl
Summary: I summon everyone to play Truth or Dare! This will be my most updated story because why the hell not!
1. Chapter 1

Authors Notes:

I just felt like making this!

*Snaps finger* *Satoshi appears*

"Uh?! Where am I?!" Satoshi said

"Heey! You made it Mochica-san!" I say

"What do you want with me?!"

"Relax, I just want to play Truth or Dare…"

"How? Its just you and I…"

*Snaps finger* *All the Corpse Party cast appears*

"Welcome to my home!~ I'm thrilled to have you here!"

"Ugh.. Where are we?" "I JUST TOLD YOU! Anyway I spawned you here because were going to play Truth or Dare!"

"But we've already played like five thousand games of it while being controlled by different authors!" Naomi screeched

"Eh. I don't care. Anyway, my name is Goertler! Get comfy and relax until we get are dares and truths! I have a library, pool, living room with an HD flat-screen TV, kitchen for snacks and much more! So go exploring if you want. But I will summon you back here once I get truth or dares!~~~~~~"

So yea. Send me a PM for truth or dares that you want to see in here. Hell, you can even come in here yourself! So.. GO AND DO THAT! I shall wait patiently in the mean time….


	2. Chapter 2

*Snaps fingers* *Everyone is back*

"Uh? Why did you teleport us back?" Satoshi said

"Didn't I say I'm gonna summon you back one I get some Truth or Dares?"

"Yea he did Satoshi…" Yoshiki and Naomi said at the some time.

"ANYWAYS! First DARE is from Alex! Well, its more of a truth but what the fuck ever! He/she says "Satoshi and Naomi confess; Mayu and Sakurto confess. Ha! Look at their faces! There as red as tomatoes!"

"Fine… Naomi… i-i-i-i-I lllllll-llo-vvvv—eee you…!" Satoshi said while he flinched.

"I… Loveyoutoo~~!" Naomi said really quickly

"HAHA! Next is Mayu and Sakurto (probably haven't heard that name in a while have yea?)"

"Shig-nee… I've always lll—oved you!" she said and hugged him. When Morshigee heard that he automatically kissed Mayu. Mayu was surprised but got into it.

"Awwwwwww~~~~!" Everyone said including me

"WHO DOESN'T SHIP THESE TWO?!" I scream

"Anyways! Alex has more in store for Satoshi and Naomi! Hehehehe… He/she says Naomi can do whatever she wants with Satoshi for ten minutes! *Sign* Of course you both bright red. You can go into another room if you want.."

"Oh.. Ok.." Naomi said as she walked into another with Satoshi.

"Hehehe." I said as I snapped my fingers and coffee appeared. I also punch a button and a monitor appeared.

"Now we can watch~~~!" I said

"Wait… Do you have them everywhere?" Ayumi asked

"No."

*back to Satoshi and Naomi*

Right away Naomi started kissing Satoshi. As they kissed Naomi took off Satoshi's shirt and started feeling his abs.

Then Satoshi took off Naomi blouse. Naomi blushed.

"Ok its been ten minutes you two." I said

When the two walked out their hair and shirts were a mess.

I snapped my fingers to clean them up.

"Ok guys.. Uh. So, TheWorldsMusic wants to be here!" I said as I snapped my fingers.

"Hey! What's up Goertler?!" Music said

"Sup? So give Yoshiki and Ayumi your dares!"

"Ok. First off, Ayumi do you feel guilty about sending everyone to Heavenly Host?"

"AHHHH! DON'T REMIND ME OF IT!"

"Ok ok… Anyways. Also, seven minutes in Heaven with Yoshiki :3" Music said

"Uh… What?" Yoshiki and Ayumi said at the same time

"You heard me."

*Snap and their teleported into the closet*

"HAHAHA! Now time for the camera!" I say and flip up the monitor

Ayumi and Yoshiki slowly start kissing then it gets forceful with their tongues battling for land. Then Yoshiki starts to put his hand up Ayumi's blouse making her very softly. Then Yoshiki started to take off her blouse.. But then *KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK*

"Ok. Seven minutes is up." I say and flip down my monitor.

Just like Satoshi and Naomi their cloths and hair were a mess so I snapped my fingers and bam, their back to normal.

"So, did you two have fun in there?" I asked

Ayumi and Yoshiki didn't answer and ran.

"Well that was stupid. Anyways, thanks for having me!" Music said as he left

"Well, then everyone. That was only the beginning of what is to come! So, go off and do whatever you want for now. I'll still teleport you back once we get some dares and truths! So scram!" I yell

HOPE YOU ENJOYED! That hurt my hand because my keyboard sucks! Anyway cya in the next chapter!


End file.
